


loving is easy

by kr4k3n, lovely404



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Domestic, Domestic Bliss, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-03-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 20:55:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,281
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29515653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kr4k3n/pseuds/kr4k3n, https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely404/pseuds/lovely404
Summary: soft + domestic drabbles.
Relationships: Karl Jacobs/Sapnap
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68





	1. Chapter 1

Karl plods into the living room, where Sapnap is sitting on the couch, nose crinkled as he concentrates on his game. 

Sapnap’s eyes flit to him, then back to his game, and a small smile breaks across his face. “Hey, bubs,” he calls across the room. Karl grins. He’s never not going to melt at the pet names Sapnap gives him. He seems to be trying out a new one every day—yesterday it was honey, the day before that baby. 

He makes his way to the couch where Sapnap sits, controller gripped in both hands, face screwed up with concentration. Slides onto the seat next to him, so their legs touch. He slings an arm around Sapnap’s shoulder, nuzzles his face into the crook of his neck, so Sapnap puts down the controller, amused. 

“You’re clingy,” he says, smirking.

“I know,” Karl gives him a little shrug and holds him a bit closer.

Sapnap puts his arms around Karl and hugs him close, then presses a soft kiss to the small bit of forehead that isn’t buried in Sapnap’s hoodie. “You’re so clingy, god. How do I ever get you off me?”  
Karl swings his legs into Sapnaps lap. “I want one of your hoodies.”

“Take the University of Houston one, then,” Sapnap runs his fingers carefully through Karl’s hair. “It’s too big on me.”

“It’ll be giant on me, then,” Karl mumbles, but he can’t help but smile.

“Yea,” Karl can hear the grin in Sapnap’s voice, “so you’ll look extra cute.”

“Oh, you…” Karl trails off, grinning. 

Sapnap doesn’t respond, just continues pushing his fingers through Karl’s hair.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me and angel were struck with a case of karlnap brainrot so here we are. this is going to be a place to post short fluffy drabbles every once in a while :) go follow us @ elytrabun and @ feralphoblc (with an L instead of an i) on twt!  
> \- cal


	2. morning cuddles and stolen kisses

karl squeezes his eyes shut, trying to contain his giggles as he pretends to be asleep. sapnap had gotten up a bit earlier than usual, so when karl woke up without him by his side, he had assumed that he was out in the kitchen. he was correct, of course, but he decided to pretend to be asleep for longer as a little act of revenge. 

“honey?” sapnap whispered, tiptoeing towards the bed. he already knew that karl wasn't actually sleeping, but he wanted to see how long this would last. “baby if you dont wake up then i won't give you anymore kisses this week.” sapnap smirked, sitting down next to karls “sleeping” form. suddenly, karl burst out of his bundle of blankets, throwing himself into sapnaps awaiting arms. 

“how dare you try to take away my kissing privileges!” karl pouts, playfully punching sapnaps chest. sapnap just laughs, taking karls arms and wrapping them around his neck and petting his hair gently. 

“it was the only way i could get you to wake up! i actually managed to make some pretty decent pancakes and i wanted you to try them.” sapnap explains, holding karl just a bit tighter.

“really? you actually making good food? this has to be a miracle!” karl exclaims, giggling into sapnaps shoulder. sapnap scoffs, pretending to be offended. 

“come on, i swear it's not bad!” sapnap whines, pulling back from the hug.

“yeah, yeah i get it. before we go though, can i have something?” karl asks, suddenly acting a bit shy. 

“sure baby, what is it?”

karl simply taps his lips, shutting his eyes and leaning forward. sapnap just smiles and lets out a little sigh before leaning down to meet the request. 

“your breath stinks.” sapnap mutters against karls lips. 

“hey! it's not my fault i haven't gotten out of bed yet!” karl swats him on the arm for the comment.

“okay, okay! now stop hitting me, i wanna show you my masterpiece of a breakfast.”


	3. lonely without you

“sap, i'm so tired!” karl huffs, flopping onto the couch. he had just gotten back from a day-long filming session and he hardly managed to get any sleep. “can we just cuddle for a bit?”

“sure honey,” sapnap says, pulling karl towards him so that his head is now in his lap. “do you want to order food?” he begins to card his fingers through karl's hair, leaning down to press a quick kiss to his forehead. karl scrunches his face up, smiling brightly.

“yeah, is pizza okay? i've been craving it all day!” karl exclaims, throwing his hands up for emphasis. sapnap quickly dodges the frantic hand, letting out a laugh.

“of course, baby, i’ll order it in a little bit, i just want to sit with you for a moment.” sapnap reaches down to where karl's hands are laying across his chest, taking one and threading their fingers together. “i've been so lonely without my daily karl content.” he pouts, kissing karl's hand. 

“aww you poor baby, all lonely without me.” karl teases, sitting up to peck sapnap on the lips.

“i'm so sad without you and i need constant cuddles, you know this!” sapnap mutters, turning his head away. upon hearing this karl sits up again, quickly climbing into sapnap's lap. he grabs his boyfriend's head between his hands, turning it to face him. 

“i promise to give you all the cuddles you want this weekend, how does that sound?” karl asks. at that sapnap perks up, eyes practically sparkling.

“that sounds perfect!”

karl smiles, peppering sapnap’s face with thousands of little kisses. a few across the bridge of his nose, a dozen on his forehead, hundreds on his cheeks, and lastly a kiss on the lips.

“well, i'm pretty excited for this weekend now,” karl states, smiling as he tucks his head into the crook of sapnap’s neck, planting tiny kisses all across it. sapnap tilts his head ever so slightly to the side, attempting to contain his giggles at the ticklish feeling.

“yeah, me too.” sapnap breathes, letting his hands gently wrap themselves around karl's waist, pulling him just that bit closer, intertwining their bodies the way he loves. 


	4. your kisses

“okay hear me out, we’ve got to watch over the garden wall together. i swear its the best show you’ll ever see!” 

“alright cutie, if it makes you this excited then we can definitely watch it.” sapnap says, pressing a kiss to karls head. they had been sitting on the floor of their apartment for about 2 hours now, karl rambling about his love for various cartoons while sap gave him kisses. they often liked to do this at the end of a long day, it felt nice to just embrace each other, feel the warmth spreading through their bodies as they spoke of what they loved. 

sap kissed karls hand instead this time, taking notice of the way karl went quiet. “is something wrong baby? you went silent.”

“ah no, i'm fine!” karl assures, flashing him a quick smile. “i was just thinking about your kisses.” his sentence trailed off, practically a whisper.

“what was that, love?” sap smirked, already hearing him perfectly fine the first time. karls face flushed almost instantly, tearing his hand out of sap's grasp to cover his face instead. “aw come on baby, i just asked a question!” 

karl only shook his head, his fluffy hair tickling sapnaps chin. sapnap thought for a moment, before smiling to himself. he started planting kisses everywhere he could reach. the crown of karls head, his ears, the backs of his hands, any spot that was exposed was under attack. 

“sto- stop!” karl cried in between fits of giggles. 

“not until you tell me!” sapnap teased, dropping a few more kisses around his hairline. 

“fine! i said i was thinking about your kisses!” karl exclaimed, taking a minute to catch his breath. 

“so you like my kisses, huh? well that's good then, because i like giving them!”

“you're such a nimrod!” karl whined, before getting bombarded with another flood of kisses. 

**Author's Note:**

> also just so you all don't get confused, the chapters in lowercase are written by me, lovely404, and the others are by kr4k3n!!
> 
> -angel


End file.
